The Blue Butterfly
by beautifulbutterfly1
Summary: Ciel sends Sabation to find his sister that he never knew about and bring her home, Alexandria is some how in modren time and never knew her family going by Chi she is homeless and living under a bridge in new york until a man with red eyes comes. alot better then sum says still working one it BassyXOC eventually m for language and maybe other stuff :P
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything you will see in here that is in black butler or anything you see from any other show because yes there just might be and i am mainly going off of the anime but will change a few things to help the story line im using i know how horrible right

* * *

"you called young Lord you called" Ciel Phantomhive looked up to see his butler Sabastion walked in to his study the tall mans red eyes showing boredum but Ceil did not care at the current point in time.

"Sabastion i have a task for you" said the 12 year old boy non chelontly his only uncovered eye looked down to the book that was on the desk. it had turned out not everything was distroyed in the fire that claimed his family. a single diary of his fathers had survived and what was inside of it was most unnerving.

"What is it you wish for me to do young lord" Sabastion bowed slightly waiting for his orders the demon was curious his connection to the young earl made it so he was well aware the child was anxious about something.

"it seems as though i may not be a only child it appears i have a older sister that my parents put in hiding though the Diary does not say where at find her Sabastion" Ciel said his voice commanding he was in a way slightly elated that he had a sister out there somewhere.

"is that a order sir" the butler asked knowing the answer. "yes Sabastion i command you to fins my sister and bring her here at all costs" Ciel stated calmly eather not noticing or not caring to see his butlers disaproving face.

"Yes young lord i will do so quickly" with that the Butler disappeared leaving Ciel to sit and wonder who his sister was and how he did not know of her.

-in the year 2012-

a 17 almost 18 year old girl was smiling wickedly as she was running from a few older men one was a shop owner of the place she had just stolen some food from the others where officers in there blue uniforms they where old and fat so she knew they would tire out soon her tangled and knotted black hair was flowing behind her uncovered sapphire blue eye shining with amusement.

she quickly fled into a large group of people thankfully in new york that was every where knowing she was not in the clear yet she quickly ducked into a alley and hid only peaking out to see the cops looking around angery that they have lost her "damn that Brit she always gets away"

the girl smiled _oh now there using where i am from against me how rude_ she thought to herself when the police had left she relaxed and sat down her back on the dumpster she tore open the wrapping on the large sub and started munching on the roast beef and mozzarella she moaned as the flavors hit her tounge.

it had been a week since she last ate and this was so far the best meal she had stolen and this time she even got a drink after she finished half the sandwhich the girl stood up and weaved her way threw the crowd to central park since it was getting dark she knew she should get there soon.

as she was walking she sipped the soda happy to finally have something good to drink. she looked at the apartment complexes and sighed. people where materialistic all they cared about was what the next best thing was they never had to struggle or beg and plead for there meal.

though she could have been out of this life she decided not to she didnt like being looked at for the money she would have recieved or more accuretly has recieved her adopted father the horrible man was in charge of the funton toy company.

she could have had it all the money the clothing the giant estate outside of london but she threw it away not only because that estate gave her a wierd feeling but because her "father" was a abusive prick and she wanted nothing to do with him.

he wasnt her real family so she didnt care if she left him she enjoyed a simpiler life. though living under a bridge was as simple as you could get. as she made her way to her spot many other homeless people smiled at her she was well known she shared as much as she could with the people who needed it most.

this time it was a lovely older woman who was very sick and as she entered the tunnel she could hear the women's cough echoing from there area. there was almost like a alcove on one side of the bridge and before she had come along it was the most sought after place to live but with her helpping people they gave it to her called it the healing corner.

this women she knew wasnt going to last the night but it was the best she could do to make sure she felt comfterble before that time. she smiled to the older woman who was just skin and bones basically her brown eyes where half closed and her natted brown hair clung to her face.

icky was the older womans name she had learned and vicky was a ery loving soul when the girl first came here this woman tryed her best to take care of her. though no one knew the young girls name because she refused to say it they all just called her chi because it was much better then child.

"oh chi your back how wonderful i was beging to worry about you" Vicky smiled to the young woman. "oh vicky you dont have to worry about me at all you know that, here i brought you some food and even a soda this time" Vicky's eyes lit up hearing the words.

"oh dear you didnt have to do that though it is much appreciated" chi held out the sand which that was now unwrapped to her. "eat slowly and chew well so you dont chock ok" Vicky smiled a toothy smile and bit into the sandwhich. after a few minutes she ripped some off and handed the rest to chi.

"thats as much as i can eat can i have some of the soda please" Chi smiled warmly to the woman and handed it to her watching as she took small sips. at the moment Chi could tell some one was watching her but she just brushed it off.

Many in the camp had loved Vicky and they knew she wasnt going to last long so it was only natural for some one to hide and watch saying there last good byes.

icky coughed violently which brought chi to her senses and she moved closer to the old woman rubbing her back soothingly. "oh my dear i feel my time has come but will you do one last thing for me" i nodded and kept close to her running my hand over her hair trying to sooth her as much as possible.

"can i know your true name please" Chi's eye widened but softened and nodded. "yeah you can my name is Alexandira Elizabeth Phantomhive at least that is what i was born with" Vicky smiled softly and leaned on the younger Woman.

"its a lovely name it shows your british back ground as well as that lovely accent of yours thank you for telling me" with that she heard the woman breath out for the last time. Alex sniffled and wipped tears from her eyes as she stood up laying the woman in a comfterble position.

she left the tunnel area and went deep into the central park where it was mainly woods ashe sat there and cried. after a few minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder ever so slightly. her head snapped up and she was caught in a red gaze "my master wishes to see you Lady Phantomhive" i glared and slapped his hand away.

"Do not call me that i havnt been Phantomhive since i was born and you can tell your master if he wants to see me to come get me his self" i snapped out at the tall dark person all i could make out was his eye color and his mouth. which had now curled into a smile.

"well you see lady he can not come here but i have my orders and i will take you to him by any means neccesary" her eye went wide and prepared to run but then there was a pain in her neck and all started to go black. _well this cant be good_ she thought to herself just before passing out her last sight was of thouse red eyes.

* * *

**I Relize it doesnt make any sence as to why his sister is in the modern day but it will i promise...i also relize i have a number of other stories to work on and dont worry i will get to them i am just one of thouse people who bounce from story to story as i work on it**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything you will see in here that is in black butler or anything you see from any other show because yes there just might be and i am mainly going off of the anime but will change a few things to help the story line im using i know how horrible right..this one im switching to Chi's pov

* * *

_"well you see lady he can not come here but i have my orders and i will take you to him by any means necessary her eye went wide and prepared to run but then there was a pain in her neck and all started to go black. well this cant be good she thought to herself just before passing out her last sight was of those red eyes._

__As I woke up i groaned loudly my neck was killing me "damn that red eyed man" i mumbled. "im sorry was i displeasing lady" my eyes shot open as i looked at the tall man with red eyes and black hair he had a small smirk as he stared at me.

"you hit me over the head you bastard what do you think" he chuckled which only made me want to hit him more. "i was only doing as my master commanded" this just pissed me off even more.

oh yeah about that who is your master where the fuck am i and who the hell are you" i demanded to him noticing he scowl when i cussed. "my master is Ceil Phantomhive you in his home though it may seem more will need to be explained as for me my Lady i am simply one hell of a butler" i blinked he said Phantomhive so his master is some one im related to.

i stood up "fine ill see your master" he gave me a look which made my eye twitch. "well you see there are guests my lady and he has asked that you bathe and change before seeing him and his guests" she blinked then rembered her clothes consisted of torn jean that had stains a shirt that had once been blue but was so covered in grim you couldnt tell.

"fine fine ill do that i need one anyway" i stomped off into the room the butler had pointed out. inside was a large tub allready full of hot water she sighed not seeing a shower. "damn there rich people who like to lounge about" she sighed and stripped off her clothes she slid in the tub and closed her visible eye and sighed.

it was heaven it had been almost 2 monthes since she bathed last and that was in a restroom of some fast food restaurant. "My Lady what scent would you like" i nearly drowned my self from shock.

"what the fuck are you doin in here" i asked my cheeks warm with the blush i knew was there. the butler just smiled "i was told to help you so i am here to help" if i would have had something to throw i would have aimed for his head.

"now i have strawberry or peach scent for you wash" my eye twitched he acted like there was nothing wrong with this. "just give me the damn strawberry and leave" i held out my hand waiting for the bottle.

"im sorry my Lady i can not do that i have to help you it was a order and i can never go against my master" i had to slap a hand over my only good eye because of the twitch. "oh to the love of...fine but you move off of my hair and i will cut your hand off got it" this made him smirk.

"of course my lady" he moved close to my head and sat on a stool i had no idea was there. he stopped just before he even started "your bandage my lady it will have to be removed.

i tensed up and sighed sitting foreword i raised my arms up and quickly untied the bandages deciding i didnt care if he saw the mark. i leaned back my eyes closed i knew eventually they would have to open but for now it was staying shut.

for 30 minutes he worked on my hair getting the knots out and trimming it as well as washing it. i just worked on the rest of my body scrubbing off the dirt and grim by the time i was donw the water was gross and i knew i would have to rinse off before i dried.

"turn around and dont look until i say to" i could almost picture his smirk as i heard him turn around. i quickly stood up and went over to the water basin i poured the pitcher and bowls contents over me rinsing off what was left from the water.

i then went and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my self and another around my thigh length black hair. "ok you and turn around now" i said still not comfortable with a stranger standing there as i was only in a towel.

"i have an outfit all set out for you my Lady it is on the bed please fallow me and i will help you dress" i growled at him. "no you will not i can do this my self"i said as i went to push him out the door.

"i will be outside if you need me" he said bowing slightly as i slammed the door in his face i grumbled as i went to the bed. my mood only got worse when i saw it i moved back to the door and opened it "what the hell is that".

"it is a dress my Lady one that was made for you" his smile made her want to curb stomp him. "where are the jeans or something this is like 1800's style so out dated" his smirk made her hopes pop.

"it is out dated isn't it" i asked tentatively hoping she was still in the same year she was used to. "no actually that is a very common style of dress" i could have fainted not only was i kidnapped but i was kidnapped and taken to a different time.

"you seem very composed for some one who learned they are not in the same era as she was not even a hour ago" I sighed and looked at him. "stranger things have happened to me but i will need your help don't look at thing your not supposed to" he nodded and fallowed me in the room.

I dropped the towel and picked up the corset "oh you have got to be kidding me" i groaned out. i felt the corset taken from my hands and wrapped around my waist.

"your going to want to take a deep breath this will hurt more then likely" i took a deep breath as he in one tug pulled the strings of the corset where it should be. i cried out "god damn it that hurt why the fuck do women wear this willingly" i heard a chuckle which irritated me.

after the corset was tied the Victorian ear underpants where put on and the dress added after that. i went over to the full length mirror and looked at my self i gasped.

instead of grimy dirty raggedy woman staring at her was a clean woman my skin was a pale cream color which looked well with the black hair and blue eyes though one was hidden the dress was white with a light blue fabric over the white it was laying just off my shoulders the corset was making my large breasts seem larger.

"that's me" i breathed reaching out to touch the mirror to see if it was fake. "indeed my lady now im sorry to rush you but you are needed by my master" i nodded and fallowed him the blue slippers where silent on the marble floor.

it was a obvious rich estate marble was every where and the wallpaper was good quality and a blue color with gold trim. i stared awe struck at everything_ this is what my family is used to _she thought_ there all about money and nice things and now im about to meet them_. her thoughts stopped as she was stopped in front of large double oak doors.

* * *

**soooo chap two is here and i promise everything will get better soon**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything you will see in here that is in black butler or anything you see from any other show because yes there just might be and i am mainly going off of the anime but will change a few things to help the story line im using i know how horrible right..this one im switching to Chi's pov

* * *

**i stared awe struck at everything_ this is what my family is used to _she thought_ there all about money and nice things and now im about to meet them_. her thoughts stopped as she was stopped in front of large double oak doors.**

my heart was pounding loudly in my chest as i stood in front of that door i knew what family i had was probably in there. Sabastion knocked on the door waiting a second until a come in was heard. i swallowed hard as the doors where swung wide open "i brought her my lord this is Alexandria Elizabeth Phantomhive your elder sister".

i stepped int the room which was obviously a office the decor matched the rest of the manor as she could tell. blue and gold color scheme there where chairs in the chairs there was a Chinese man who was staring at her and a woman with red hair in a red dress...well ill just say she was just red.

behind the desk in the large chair was a young boy about 12 or 13 he looked like a younger male version of my self only i had a mole under my eye and he did not. i smirked if i would have worn my bandages we would have been even more similer.

"oh my god Alexandria it is you" i looked at the red woman "oh my little neice i thought you where lost forever". i was bombarded with a hug from the woman who seemed oddly familiar.

"Madame Red please leave her be she does not rember our family at all she has been living on the street for the past 13 years" i looked over at the boy at the desk. "so who are you all" i asked the madame red held me at arm length her face was one of shock.

"you really dont remember me your own aunt" i blinked and shook my head. "i am your brother the Earl Ciel Phantomhive that is Madame red our aunt that man is not related to us" i let out a sigh well atleast i was not chinese. then a thought hit me "where is our parents" i asked looking around not seeing any one else.

there was a uneasy silence in the room and i had the feeling i was going to to be hit again. "our parents where killed three years ago in a fire" my eyes widened as i loked to my younger brother.

"you have been alone for 3 years" i breathed out watching him as i slowly walked to him. he wasnt watching me but everyone else was "its no big deal i have had sabastion with me".

i finaly stood next to him and wrapped my arms around him "im sorry if i would have known i had a family i would have tried to get here i swear". he struggled against my hug but then went still until i let go.

"oh what a touching scene brother and sister reunited again how cute" i looked over the chinese man had finaly said something. he stood up "my name is Lau and i cant wait to get acquainted with you Lady Phantomhive" for some reason i felt like i wanted to punch him in his face.

"my Dear Alex Lau and i must be off but one day soon we shall go out on the town and catch up" Madame red smiled at me and thats when i noticed she had a butler as well he was a very shy and well a fuck up it seemed.

"it was nice to meet you both" i said happily and waved as they left the room then in let out a sigh. "ok this is crazy seriously where am i who are you and did the count send you because i told that bastard to leave me alone" i growled out to sabastion and Ciel.

"i assure you this is real and i am as suprised about where you where as you are here i have a picture of our parents and you just before you disapeared" he held something up to me and i took it. "Alexandria Elizabeth Phantomhive August 17 5 years old" i flipped the picture over and gasped.

the picture was of three people one a taller man who Ciel and i both looked like another a very loving woman with a swollen stomach then the last was a little girl not just any little girl me i knew it was me the birth mark on the neck proved it i was smiling like crazy my hand on the womans stomach.

"this is not possible" i breathed out dropping the picture and ran out of the room down the hall taking turns that led i didnt know where telli finally made it to a grand stair case which i preceded to run down past three people who was staring at me not that i could tell what the looked like.

though the newspaper in the largest persons hand made me stop turn around and snatch it. the paper was new but the date was old. Jack the Ripper strikes again" the title said the date was August 17th 1888 my eye twitched.

_balls they where telling the truth_ i thought to my self completly forgetting there where people near me. "why are you in a dress young lord" i looked up hearing the think accent in a squeeky voice.

"im not Ciel im his sister apperntly my name is Alexandria but you you can call me Chi" i said to the two blondies and the red head. the looked shocked "holy crap you almost look identical to the young lord" i smirked.

"you three better not be bothering the Lady" i frowned and looked behind me Sabastion was there he was staring the three down. "no we wernt sir the lady wanted to see the paper"i waved the paper at the frowny butler to prove there story.

"Alexandria tell me when is your birthday" i looked over at Ciel tilting my head slightly to the right. "its in five days why" Ciels smile made me have a feeling he was up to something.

"well we need to announce my sister has returned so what better way then on her birthday her 18th no less" i felt a head ache come on. "Sabastion we shall have a masqurade ball from my sisters birthday make sure all preperations are taken care of" i blinked then growled and pickick up the smallest of the three standing near me.

my hair moved and my right eye was exposed showing the sky blue eye a pentagram inside of it but the pentagram was black. sabastion and Ciel watched me as i held the small boy over my head "i never said i wanted a party".

"Alexandria you should put finnian down and come tell me about your contract" i froze and relized my eye was showing. i set the boy finnian down "sorry dude i didnt mean to use you as cannon fodder" i smiled warmily.

* * *

**yay more chappy's...ooooo and i dont remember how to spell the garners name but i know it was close to what i put up there :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything you will see in here that is in black butler or anything you see from any other show because yes there just might be and i am mainly going off of the anime but will change a few things to help the story line im using i know how horrible right..this one im switching to Chi's pov

* * *

**"Alexandria you should put finnian down and come tell me about your contract" i froze and relized my eye was showing. i set the boy finnian down "sorry dude i didnt mean to use you as cannon fodder" i smiled warmily.**

i sat in the office again fidaling with my hair i tucked my long bangs behind my ear knowing it was no use to hide my eye anymore. "so wanna explain to me what your contract is and where is your demon" Ciel growled out unhappy that his sister had mad a contract.

"well you see my contract is done though i did not give up my soul obviously but instead he wanted to die and the only way to do that was to-""he had to house his powers in a vessel and they the looks of your mark you became the vessel" i looked over to Sabastion and nodded. "yes the demon who served me and our father locked his powers inside of me" Ciel was stunned.

"our father had a contract thats absurd he had no reason to have a contract out" i shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "i never knew why he was our fathers butler or even why i was taken from my family but he did help me find out who i was which was all my contract was" Ciel looked at me he still seemed pissed.

"well whatever i am much to busy right now to think about it go find something to do and Sabastion will meet with you tomorow to help plan your party" i frowned and stood up. _he is seriously talking to me like that im at least 5 years older then him _i just stomped out of the room not noticing the curious red eyes fallowing me .

i ended up lost until the girl who i found out was name Mey-Rin showed me how to get to my room. as i walked in i noticed a night shirt laying on the bed i shruged and attempted to take off the annoying dress.

"do you need help my lady" i turned around quick to see Sabastion sanding at the door. "fine but only with the dress i will just cut the corset off" he just shook his head. "im sorry My Lady but i cant allow you to do that i will loosen it for you then you may take it off" i growled then sighed knowing i wasnt going to get to destroy the death trap.

"Sabastion why are you here arnt you my brothers butler shouldnt you be with him" i turned around and moved my hair out of the way so he could get the buttons. "my master has ordered me to help you adjust and feel comfortable while you are here" i sighed but then i got hopeful.

"while i am here so that means i will get to move out" he chuckled softly and i was finally able to get a deep breath in as he undid the corset. "you really dont know anything about this era's ways do you" i shook my head i really slept threw school or just did not go at all so i missed all that.

"you are to remain here until you are married your brother being head of the family is in charge of you though i doubt you will let any of this stand in your way" i ground my teeth ready to kill every one in this era."i don't think you will have any issues with your brother though he finds your other era ways charming and thinks that you will provide lots of entertainment" i sighed.

as soon as everything was off i quickly slipped the night gown on i sighed "you know im not used to any of this i was born here but some how i was thrown in a different Era given demon powers lived on the street pulled back here to live in a way that i ran from". i moved to the large glass doors tat opened up to a small stone balcony i threw open the doors and smiled letting the fresh air fill my lungs.

"why would you run from living in a place where you have everything and want for nothing" Sabastion asked he seemed almost sarcastic. "i was adopted by some rich man in London who ran the worlds largest toy company because of that i got everything i wanted, when i was a child that was amazing i had everything i could ask for and more".

i sighed and walked out and leaned on the Balcony rail "but i did know i was not that mans child he named me Brittany since no one knew my real name, i hated it it didnt feel right and it did not help that my adoptive father made sure i knew i was not his he would say things like no one loved you or your family didn't care enough to name you so i had to".

i rubbed my arms as a breeze picked up then turned around and saw sabastion was listening actually he seemed rather interested. "when i got passed the age of nine it became worse especially since his wife who he had married not even a year before died while giving him a child, suddenly i was not to be seen other then by the family and if i did go to public gatherings i was not allowed to socialize".

I shrugged softly to my self "i really didn't care about all that as i had gotten older i became less sociable so i really didn't care about not going to the parties or to random peoples houses, the thing that made me call the demon Daniel though was the abuse my supposed father abused me mentally and physically i had scars on my stomach from some of the worst ones".

she didn't see any change in the tall butlers appearance until she said the demons name which intrigued her. "anytime he gave me something i would have to be beaten for at least three hours before i could use it but one day he was drunk and came in my room it was late and i was asleep but that didn't stop him first he nearly killed me then he decided he was going to try to rape me".

the color of my right eye flashed red which caused sabastion to get even more curious. "he got as far as touching and caressing before i fully awoke and fought him off he proceeded to to beat me tell i was hanging on to life by a thread that is when i saw the butterfly, i know a demon in the form of a butterfly strange right, but he was there and offered me my revenge i said no which honestly he was shocked about it but i said and i quote 'it is not that i do not want revenge against them i just have something i desire more i want to know who i am then i will have a desire for revenge more' intrigued he granted me a contract he would help me find out who i was and get revenge but in return i had to give him a place to store his powers and life Daniel is not dead he lives but he is joined with me he is going to grow old along with me and die when i do but i have access to his powers and he has access to control my body it is a partnership".

i moved inside of the room the sun had set and Sabastion had started to light candles "so that is my story and i know i could have said was i chose to run because of my past the memories in a place like this but Ciel wanted to more didn't you little brother". i smirked as my brother walked in "your right i wanted to know more i am sorry but i must take my butler back it is time for me to retire come sabastion".

"yes my lord" Sabastion fallowed my brother out of the room and i turned and shut the glass pained doors and slid into the large bed i closed my eyes seeing a man with black hair and blue eyes smiling softly he was handsome and his face plagued my dreams that night though having dreams of Daniel was not strange for me.

* * *

**yay more chappy's R&R peeps i like input**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything you will see in here that is in black butler or anything you see from any other show because yes there just might be and i am mainly going off of the anime but will change a few things to help the story line im using i know how horrible right

* * *

**"yes my lord" Sabastion fallowed my brother out of the room and i turned and shut the glass pained doors and slid into the large bed i closed my eyes seeing a man with black hair and blue eyes smiling softly he was handsome and his face plagued my dreams that night though having dreams of Daniel was not strange for me.**

-4 days later-

Four days flew by in Alex's mind especially since Sebastian and Ciel where always having her do something with them. between the party planning and all that fun stuff she never really had a chance to be alone or even think which guessing from them learning my past was what the wanted.

though i refused to wear dresses every day which pissed Sebastian off and that just made my day.

-FLASHBACK-

_I was storming down the hall irritated and all around just not a happy camper. "god damn these dresses there heavy uncomfterble i just want something better" that's when i spotted Mey-Rin and smiled._

_walking up to her quietly as she dusted the table i hoped it would work. "hey Mey-Rin i have a question" she jumped startled and i had to catch a vase that would have shattered calling Sebastian and ruining my plan._

_"oh my Lady you startled me what is your question i might be able to answer it" her thick accent seemed fake to me but i decided to figure that out a different day. "do you know where i could get some black leggings or something i need out of these dresses"i pleaded and she looked a bit nervous but sighed._

_"here fallow me my Lady i might have something for you" i nodded and followed her to her room she quickly looked around before going inside and i knew she was making sure Sebastian was not around. she quickly closed and locked the door behind me._

_"this is the outfit i used to wear before i lived here i dont plan on wearing it any more so i can give it to you" she said as she pulls out a box that had collected some dust. she pulled the lid off and held up a pair of shorts a shirt some leg warmers and black boots i smiled "oh this is perfect"._

_with her help i slid out of the green dress and put on the black out fit along with the brown belt wrist cuff and leg band. i gave a sigh of happiness and moved to the mirror pulling my hair up into a high pony tail and smiled at my self before i went to go give Mey-Rin a hug._

_"thank you so much i can actually breath" i laughed out she gave a giggle and helped me move my stuff back into my room. i let the dress hang on the back of the chair and walked out with mey-rin on my arm that was until she saw Sebastian and slightly hid behind me._

_end flash back _

that whole thing led into a hour long argument and only ended because he knew i would give in. my brother thought it amusing but he stayed out of it in the end i got to keep wearing the outfit but i knew i would have to wear a dress today and i was not looking forward to it.

i sat soaking in my bubble bath the strawberry scent made me relax today i got to bathe alone Sebastian was to busy with part preparations to help me thank god. as i relaxed and scrubbed there was a knock and i instantly frowned "who is it" i called out hoping it was not the butler.

"its Mey-Rin Ma'am Sebastian asked me to come help you get ready" i smiled softly i liked mey-rin she was funny and also she was helpping my learn to shoot. "come in mey-rin" she opened the door shyly and quickly walked in and held out a towel i stood up taking it and wrapping it around my self.

"well im glad its you and not-""not who my Lady" i growled Sebastian stood in the door way smiling his fake charming smile. "well i was going to say you but your here so forget it" i snapped out at him before grabbing a brush and brushing my hair i heard a chuckle and when i looked over he had my worst night mare in his hands.

a lot of fabric was what i did not want to see today.

"what in the hell is that" i hissed out pointing the mass of fabric in the butlers arms

"this would be the dress your wearing" he said matter-of-factly.

"the hell it is i thought i said i dont do poofs or frills or anything of the non un-frilly verity" i pouted and kept brushing.

"im sorry my Lady you dont have choice its this or you wear nothing and i doubt you would want that" i made a face and sighed .

"fine god damn it all ill wear the stupid thing" i grumbled he smirked "cursing is not allowed to night do try to act like the lady you where born as".

i snorted most un-ladylike and moved past them to the room where i was then double teamed by both that evil butler and the crafty maid. as soon as Sebastian pulled the strings of the corset i let out a yelp "damn it all are you trying to kill me".

i heard a chuckle "if i was you would not be complaining" i shrugged and quickly pulled on the gown grumbling at the silky fabric.

the buttons where all done up and i was forced to sit in a chair my nose in a corner which made my eye twitch i wasnt some damn five year a comb in my hair made that though stop apparently he didnt want me to see just yet what the hell he was doing.

hell he had such a firm grip on my hair i couldnt even look down to see how frilly the dress was i felt him doing elaborate twists and turn with my hair pinning it to the side of my head.

i grumbled tell i helt a slightly heavy bauble on my head and i heard him back up signaling that he was done. i jumped up and ran to the mirror i just stood there mouth open on the side of my head was a simple bun though it was different he had taken the bang on the opposite side of my face was tucked in the bun creating a cris cross effect almost though my eye was covered and no eye patch.

there was a sapphire hair pin inserted all you could see though was a large princess cut sapphire surrounded by diamonds. the dress was a sapphire blue that scrunched up a bit in the front reveling some of the black underskirt there was a black bow on the front just in between my breasts the sleeves staid down on my resting just off my shoulders.

"Sebastian are you gay because you are waaay to good at the fashion thing" i saw him get a angry tic mark. "no but if i was unable to turn even you into a lady for at least one night what kind of butler would a be".

i pondered that a minute "a less annoying one" i said matter of factly the mark grew bigger."o miss Tanaka wanted me to give you this yes he did seems there was some stuff that your parents had stored else where yes they did".

i raised a brow at Mey-rin and gasped in her hand was the most beautiful necklace i had ever seen it was a large blue diamond in the shape of a heart with many smaller diamonds surrounding it.

i turned around and she gently put it on which is the most careful i had ever seen her. "apparently it was your mothers was of showing she belonged to this family since blue diamonds are the Phantomhive signature" i looked at Sebastian he had regained his composer once again.

"well its beautiful so ill wear it thanks" i moved to the door but stopped. "wait shouldnt i have a mask" he smirked and pulled out a hand-made mask the black wire was intricately woven around and the tips where painted blue i smiled a bit when it almost looked like a butterfly blue jewels where above the eyes and in the center of the top of the mask a blue gem gleamed.

"seriously with all the gems can't tune it down" i grumbled which just made Sebastian smirk and he carefully put it on her face making sure her eye was still covered. "there we go now lets not dawdle your already 45 seconds behind schedule"i sighed and just followed him out. _oh this is going to be a interesting night._

* * *

**yay more chappy's R&R peeps i like input also i have decided that i am going to try to do weekly updates although im not sure how well that will go cuz im just sparatic like that**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything you will see in here that is in black butler or anything you see from any other show because yes there just might be and i am mainly going off of the anime but will change a few things to help the story line im using i know how horrible right...and ill be posting pictures of what i based the dress and every thing off of :D**

**Mae Ride: oh i love it to and its just starting muahahha she has many many more instances of pissing of Sebastian oh the fun my mind has ****concocted**

* * *

**"seriously with all the gems can't tune it down" i grumbled which just made Sebastian smirk and he carefully put it on her face making sure her eye was still covered. "there we go now lets not dawdle your already 45 seconds behind schedule"i sighed and just followed him out. **_**oh this is going to be a interesting night**._

i stood just around the corner from the party suprised to hear what sounded to be like alot of people down there i was tempter to peek but i knew Sabastian would probably fellet me alive. "Ladies and Gentlemen i would like to thank you all for coming i would like to introduce my long lost elder sister Lady Alexandira Elizabeth Phantomhive" i walked out my pulse racing as i made my way down the first flight of staires to stand next to my brother.

the room had fallen silent and i gulped suprisingly enough i was extremly nervous. _oh yeah alex can take on the big bad butler but cant handle a room full of snobby rich people...on second thought maybe just maybe if i bug bassy enough he will kill me oooh good plan good plan._

Ciel took my hand and escorted me down the last flight of staires, i bite my lip hard to try not to giggle.

as soon as we are on the floor i was instantly swarmed by a group of people.

"oh your so lovely"

"happy birthday"

is that your natural hair color"

are you betrothed"

yadda yadda yadda

i was looking around every where for that stupid butler and i deffinatly was going to make him kill me.

"please every one give Alex her space she is not used to this kind of party" i looked at ciel my little white knight i could have kissed him then gave him a stuffed animal.

though wasnt sure how well that would have gone over. finally the horde of people dispersed and i got to go hide in a corner while i was recovering from my mini heart attack.

"my lady would you care for a dance" i blinked and looked up a handsome blonde haired bue eyed man had his hand out to me.

i sighed and took it deciding what the hell. he calmly pulled me to the dance floor as some classical music was starting i was able to fallow his lead preatty well.

"you look lovely kitten i must say" i felt a twitch coming on but tryed my best to supress it.

"i am The Viscount of Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber it so nice to see some one so lovely fill these halls. i was about to excuse my self when i felt a hand on my ass from non other the lord himself.

this time the angery tick was in full swing as i grabbed the mans arm and squeezed i admit using some of the demon powers. "if you ever touch my there again you will lose that arm" i hissed out silently with a big smile on my face.

"now if you excuse me my lord i believe my brother wishes to see me" i moved away from the Viscount and hurried over to the corner Ciel and Sabastian where in. "i dont like these things" i groaned out leaning against the wall "if some one else trys to play grab ass i might have to go on a killing spree".

there was a chuckle from Ciel and a curious look by the butler "well you seem to pursuade the Viscount to let you go".

just as i was about to reply Aleister decided he was going to spew a bunch of stuff about how the kitten he had been so enamoured with was strong and beutiful. after a few seconds i was about to hurl.

"is there any way to stop this before he proposes" ciel looked at Sebatian and nodded then all of the sudden there was a chime of bells. "lady and gentle men dinner is served" i sighed happily not only was i hungery but it got the blonde idiot to shut up as well.

"well that works" i sighed as we moved into the dinning room everyone removed there mask i was happy that thing was there for a moment before the evil butler returned with a couple of carts "for today we have a lovely meal prepared it is Volaille a La Crème with a side of mashed potatoes and some freash green beans please enjoy"

as everyone started eating and talking i just sat silently eating more then delicious food and wondering what else could happen today. Ciel looked at me and gave a small smile which i returned then i heard "SO Lady Alexandria where where you all these years".

i tensed and looked over a woman who i believe was a duchess or something like that was staring at me and thats when i noticed all of them where.

before i said anything i looked at ciel who decided he would answer that "my sister grew up on the streets she did not know where she was from but i had recently heard about her so i sent a team out to find her". murmers erupted around the table things like oh how revolting and who would let street trash back in a nice home.

my eye twitched and finally i gave in to my temper "you know what i may not have been raised in this lifestyle but i was born one and if i recal i have a higher standing them most of you in this room, living on the streets made me relize you cant just count on your money because some times you have to get recorseful in order to live, i may not have your manners or as much schooling as you but i have more class and respect for others then any of you ever will".

it went silent and i went back to eating i was fuming so much i didnt even see Ciel's smirk along with madame red's approving look. after a few moments it went back to normal the rich where chatting and i had finished my food along with most at the table.

Sebastian quickly cleared the table and not even ten minutes later he rolled in a huge cake oh how my sweet tooth danced in joy. "for dessert we have a triple chocolate cake iced with a scrumptious butter cream icing and strawberry filling"i about died not only did it sound like it tasted like heaven but it was decorated marvelously.

the white frosting was covered in strawberries and there where blue frosting roses all over it. if we where not in a room full of people i would have kissed Sebastian. then again probably not but as the cake was served i took a bite and decided yup he was getting kissed no matter how much i had to wash my mouth later.

the thing was heaven on a plate "oh my gosh he can cook" i whispered to my self containing the moan that would have made sitting here terribly awkward.

i took longer with the cake because it had been so long since i had chocholate so savoring it was the name of the game. 20 minutes later everyone was done and we all made our way out to the main hall. people where leaving and i gave a sigh of relief when no one was left "oh thank god i dont think i could take any more people.

"even if it was a old friend" i froze and ciel and Sebastian looked like they where ready to take the man behind me down. i slowly turned around light blue eyes looked directly at me and i gasped "oh my god Daniel" with that i threw my arms around his neck some how he was here and i was just happy to see him.

* * *

**yay more chappy's R&R peeps and yes Daniel is back muahahhahahah but not for long and he will deffinatly become a big part of the story later **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything you will see in here that is in black butler or anything you see from any other show because yes there just might be and i am mainly going off of the anime but will change a few things to help the story line im using i know how horrible right...ok so eather later tonight or tomorow i will have links up i just have to let my lappy charge since im at a friends house im using his amazing thousand dollar built it himself comp with a freaking 42 inch tv as a screen i got a treat you all did to :D**

* * *

_"even if it was a old friend" i froze and ciel and Sebastian looked like they where ready to take the man behind me down. i slowly turned around light blue eyes looked directly at me and i gasped "oh my god Daniel" with that i threw my arms around his neck some how he was here and i was just happy to see him._

"Alexandria this is Daniel that you where discribing the other night" i broke away from him and smiled to Ciel and nodded.

"this is Daniel Williams, Daniel this is Ciel my brother and his butler Sebastian" i introduced everyone but i noticed both of the older mens eyes flased red which caused me to be taken aback.

not only was Daniel a demon again but Sebastian was a demon as well and that ment that Ciel had a contract. "woah woah woah boys hold the phone" this caused the three boys to look at me.

"you how are you a demon again, you your a deomn and didnt tell me, and you Ciel after all the crap you gave me about my contract you turn around and have one what a hypocryte" i said pointing at each one of them in turn then stomped off before one could stop me. though not before i heard "no let her go we have something to talk about lets got you your study".

i hid in just the right spot that i knew they couldnt see me then snuck after them. ill be damned if i wasnt going to hear this i tiptoed to the door of the study which was slightly open allowing me to hear.

"now i know you have questions about your father but i can not answer those they will be answered in there own time, plus that is not what i am here to talk to you about" it was daniel i knew his voice anywhere.

"what i can tell you is that i was told to take your sister some where any where and stay with her until she got better you see she was sick and no one here could cure it hell i knew it would be a while before what she had was cureible" my eyes went wide i rember taking meds all the time when i was a kid up until my last year with my adopted family.

"now my own contract with her she may not fully understand" i listened harder wondering what i shouldnt understand about it. "Alex stop hiding and get in here you think you would have gotten better at that" i pouted and opened the door stepping in.

"i knew you would be there" Daniel smirked at me i just stuck out my tounge at him and plopped down in the chair. sebastian scowled at what i had to guess was my un-ladylike behavior.

"oh i missed you little catapiller" daniel said as he ruffled my hair. "careful Sebastian came out of the closet while doing this dont get him upset now" three people chuckled one looked like he was going to kill me. "i believe you where going to discuss the tearms of your contract" Sebastian said obviously trying to steer the conversation from his sexuality.

"hm oh right the contract well i did just as you asked Alex i found out who you where and even helpped get revenge on the nasty scum you lived with" i nodded staring at him but as he seemed to get a bit upset i became confused. "right and because of it i became the vessal of your powers making you mortal " i moved my bangs showing the eye with the pentagram.

"yes but there was something i didnt know about the contract and if i would have known i would have found something diffrent, you see catipiller in order for that to work we had to switch mortal for immortal demonic to human" he said the last part softly as he ran a hand on my cheek. "you became a demon the moment i gave you my powers im sorry" my eyes went wide.

"the only way for it to be undone is if i called upon my powers drawing them back to me" i blinked and tilted my head. "but your a demon now so that mean you called your powers right im human again" he shook his head and my heart dropped.

"no Chi im sorry the demon council did not like what i did you see i didnt get premission for the removal of my power and when premission happens the powers are usually stored in the underworld and in object" he sighed. "turns out lots of demons have became human and died so there are powers that have sat there for a long time so they gave me new powers and new immortality" i gave him a wierd look.

"so what does that mean you can still call on your powers right" he gave me a aplogetic look. "im sorry but i cant your stuck with them and if you dont learn how to use them they will start doing harm to your body" i sat there stunned my eyes glued to the floor.

"Sebastian and i have to go to london for a case i was going to bring Alexandria but if you wish you may use the Phantomhive Manor to teach her but when we come back i expect you gone Sebastian can handle the rest from there" i looked at Ciel i knew he knew i didnt want his butler to help me.

though i could tell he did not trust the blue eyed demon one bit. Daniel noded "thank you Lord i will teach her as much as i can in the time that you have given me and i promise i will keep your house in order when you are away as well".

Ciel waved his hand escusing us from the room so Daniel and i got up and walked out together. as we walked to my room i noticed something was diffrent about my friend he seemed more fidgety like he was expecting something bad to happen.

"Daniel thank you for helping me"i said i want to ask him what was wrong but i decided he would tell me in his own time. his smile returned and he calmed down a bit "of course alex you know i would do anything to help you".

even though he had started out as hard and un-sociable as sebastion Daniel had opened up and we actualy became friends. "i know but still you probably could get into trouble especially with our history together" a small blush creeped up as i thought about it.

he chuckled nothing could keep me from you hun not the demon council your adoptive father the only one who drove us apart was me" he stopped and i looked up at him his eyes where filled with regret. "im sorry about what had happened it wasnt my fault" i put my hand up to stop him from talking and i smiled.

"i know it wasnt my adoptive father sent me a letter and explained what had happened in almost a gloating way i imagine" i sighed rembering the hurt from that day. "i knew something was up i didnt believe you would have went behind my back and stole the company from me it wasnt you"i was suddenly wrapped in a hug i sighed and hugged back happy to be in the warm embrace again.

"im sorry about everything that is happening now" i laughed and pulled away slightly. "dont worry about it you didnt know and besides now i do all sorts of cool things" he could only shake his head as he finally lead me to my room.

"Daniel can you do something for me" he smiled and knew exactly what i wanted. "of course i k now how much it helps you fall asleep besides you are going to need help getting out of that dress" i grumbled and went inside the lavish room.

"and here i thought you would have been sleeping in a small slave quarter bedroom" he chuckled as he looked around. "i tried to they wouldnt let me" i grumbled as i took out the pins in my hair and the necklace off setting them gently on the little desk.

i then instantly felt the strings being tugged at as they where loosened "thanks i mumbled out at him. he was silent as he worked the coset off and then helpped me finish getting ready.

"so tired" i moaned out as i tossed my self on the bed exhaustion finally setting in. Daniel chuckled and sat on the bed i curled up laying my head in his lap. he started stroking my hair and humming softly to me i sighed and was instantly asleep though nether of us knew we where being watched by a pair of red eyes

* * *

**yay more chappy's R&R peeps...and a fluff sceenish lol why cuz i can i want to add one more in more detail before daniel goes bye bye for a chappy or so :P oh and you will find out more about what Daniel and Alex's relationship is in the next chappy :D hugs and loves and cookies and rainbows and sprinkes and all other types of awsomeness.**


End file.
